1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a novel two-position signal device which is adapted to be attached to a primary object such as an office file, an item of manufacture, a pill bottle, or like items. It may be used to indicate the status of an office file, open or closed; the status of a manufactured item, complete or incomplete; or attached to a pill bottle to indicate the number of pills taken within a givien period of time. It can be used to indicate the status of many different items by such words as yes/no, opened/closed, in/out, on/off, stop/go, and for sale/sold. As it may be seen, there are an infinite number of signaling uses for the present invention. In addition to words; other signalling media, such as letters, number, symbols or color codes such as red/green can also be used to indicate status change.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
There are many kinds of signals that may be used on the records in a business office. For example, there are colored tags that may be adhered to the margins of office files to indicate the category of each file. Also, there are colored metal flags, which can be clipped onto file cards, for indicating the status or category of the information on each card. These prior signal devices must constantly be moved and/or changed to keep them up to date. For example, if a response is due, a red label or flag may be attached. If the response has been sent, the label or flag may have to be changed to green. Similarly, a green label or flag may indicate that an item is "for sale" or "not inventoried" and must be changed to a red label or flag to indicate that the item has been sold or has been inventoried.
There are also large signs, such as are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,083,706 to O. Schmachtenberger; 1,653,325 to E. Watts; 2,501,044 to S. J. Gianelloni, Jr.; 4,318,238 to A. J. Macarle, Jr.; and 4,597,209 to M. E. Hukill, which are signal devices used to indicate the status or category of a situation. Such signs may have two or more positions to indicate different information to a viewer. These signs may be mounted on a building, or on a heavy standard for placing in a roadway. Such signs are heavy and bulky and completely impractical for use in a home or business office environment, especially with respect to office records and the like. Also, there are mnemonic aid devices, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,611,645 to R. B. Kingman and 3,219,009 to E. J. Olsen which are not well adapted for attachment to an office file or the like.